The Quell
by Silver Masquerades
Summary: Peeta and Katness are now in charge of the new tributes for this year's Quarter Quell but things do not seem to be adding up. What does the Capital really have planned for the bloodiest games yet? Will eventually be M for blood and gore.


**A/N: **I do not own Hunger Games in anyway. This chapter goes through a lot of things fairly fast in order to just jump right into the games. Sorry for any spelling failures.

**Summary: **The Quarter Quell has arrived and Katness Everdeen and Peeta Mellark have resigned themselves to managing two new tributes for what promises to be the bloodiest Quarter Quell yet. As Katness is forced to watch more people die she recognizes attributes in two tributes that come from District 11. But things do not seem to be adding up with the same amount of tributes as every Hunger Games. What does the Capital and President Snow really have planned for this years bloodiest games yet?

* * *

The weather seemed to match Katness's mood perfectly as she and Peeta as well as Haymitch stood on the stage with Effie. The new drawings of fresh tributes came without a hitch and now all Katness could do was pray that no one she knew would be drawn into the horrors of what promised to be a gruesome Quarter Quell. She wished nothing like this onto anyone but in the end it didn't matter what she wanted it is what the Capital wanted. Her face held a mask of indifference as well as Peeta's own.

The two of them had made it through their horrific nights wrapped in one another's arms never once turning to alcohol or drugs. They sat stiffly in their seats while the mayor spoke the usual speech and Effie acting as exuberant as ever began the drawings. Katness clenched her jaw praying – YES, praying that her little sister wouldn't be called or any of Gale's siblings.

"Ladies first as usual." She said pleasantly and Katness barely held in the urge to roll her eyes at how calm and happy Effie sounds. Her heart was pounding and her palms began to sweat she stiffened when Peeta took hold of her hand. When glancing over all she got was a reassuring squeeze.

"Debra Doyle." Effie announced. Katness was all too familiar with the expression of disbelief that was on the young girl's face who could be no older than 12. No one else volunteered to take the girl's place. The poor girl tripped over her feet on the stairs and collapsed onto the steps Peacekeepers yanked her to her feet shoving her further onto the stage. Debra was trembling as she stood next to Effie she looked like she would faint in a matter of moments but she managed to keep it together.

Good. She had to remain strong no matter what, now more than ever seeing as she would be fighting to survive. Effie congratulated Debra who in turn busted out in hysterical sobs effectively making Effie feel awkward and more than just a little put off.

"Ahem, next we have . . . Gale Ferdinand." Effie said and Katness felt her original spark of dread fell and instantly felt guilty. A boy was still going to be put up and she shouldn't be happy about that but cannot help the relief she feels.

"Ladies and gentlemen your tributes for the annual Quarter Quell! May the odds be in their favor!" Effie said pleasantly and the crowd gave a small applause.

* * *

"Take it slow. You'll make yourself sick, Gale." Katness said to the boy who was only 15 but there was something strange calling this boy by her best friend's name. Predictably when the two were presented with food they started stuffing themselves but Katness wouldn't have it. She had slammed her hand onto the table demanding for the two to take it slow. The both of them were so young Debra only 12 and Gale only 15 the both of them were scrawny and had no real talent that would be helpful for survival. None that was clear to Katness right off the bat but she planned on working them hard and giving them advice.

Gale was fortunate to have a handsome face he was bound to pull in some sponsors but Debra was a skinny and . . . not a very pretty little thing. Katness pictured her as someone who would spend hours on end reading. At Katness's demand the two started eating more slowly they would thank her for it later. Peeta sat beside her watching the two of them eat with a small smile on his face already growing attached to the two while Katness didn't want to form a bond between the two.

Effie made her way into the room informing all four of them that they were showing the reaping of the other tributes. Peeta wanted them all to watch so that the two - Gale and Debra would know what they would be up against in terms of competition. The all got to their feet and walked into a separate room that held a large television and Haymitch was already there watching.

"Pay close attention." Katness informed Debra placing her hand onto the girl's shoulder and squeezing it. Debra gave a shaky nod and stared intently at the TV as she sat down. Just like when Katness was in the games only a few stood out to her. The biggest competitors.

A boy with platinum white hair that was slicked back he was skinny and was hunched forward he was from district one and he had ominous looking black eyes. Weird and hostile radiated off this guy and Katness pointed him out to the kids she was supposed to mentor in a way. His name was Marco Scavers and he was from District 1.

A raven haired girl with hair trailing down to her ankles from District 2 stood with her shoulders back and her head held high a look of defiance on her face and her mouth set into a firm line. She was thick with a big bust and large hips no doubt she was well fed but something about her was off so Katness pointed her out as well earning a confused look from Gale.

"Appearance can fool anyone." She said and Peeta nodded his head in agreement. Katness continued on with three more tributes from 4 and 5 until they eventually reached 11.

"Clara Davis." The man called and a girl who was possibly around Katness's height took her place on the stage. A loud shout was heard and the camera shifted towards a boy who was violently shoved back by a Peacekeeper. Could it be a lover? A friend? The speaker lifted a hand signaling the Peacekeepers to stop manhandling the boy.

"At ease men. Come up Barret Davis. Come join your sister." He said coolly and Katness felt herself gasp softly earning a look from Haymitch and Peeta.

The boy named Barret shoved his way through the Peacekeepers and bounded up to the stage and rushed at his sibling yanking her into his arms as she let out a panicked cry. The both of them had chocolate colored skin and wild curly raven hair. Barret must be at least six feet tall but he wasn't very muscular. District 11 erupted into murmurs as the siblings were jerked apart and carted away.

". . ." Katness felt like her throat was completely dry. A brother and a sister in the arena at the same time she had never seen that happen before in her life time. What were the chances? She felt her heart go out to them it could have just as easily been her versus Prim in the arena if the rules were not so strict about one boy and one girl.

The feed of the Reaping in the districts ended with the calling of Debra and Gale. Peeta sent the two of them off with promise of a discussion on how they will both have to be awake early and ready to make an appearance in the Capitol. Peeta reached down taking Katness's hand leading her to their separate rooms and she lowered her gaze to the ring on her left hand that a match to Peeta's own golden band. The walk there was silent but once inside of their bedroom Peeta placed his hands onto her shoulders appearing concerned.

"Are you alright Katness? You looked like you were going to be ill when you realized those two were related." He whispered keeping an eye on her. Katness bit her lip before she lifted her hand dragging her fingers through her hair. She had recently allowed it to hang loose falling down her shoulders to the small of her back.

"I cannot imagine how they must feel right now." Was all she managed to get out.

"Were you thinking about Prim and you out in that arena?" he questioned rubbing her shoulder affectionately. Katness wondered how Barret and Clara's mother was reacting to both her children being called to the slaughter. It was a feeling Katness NEVER wanted to experience which was why she continued to remind Peeta that she refused to have a child. He understood that and also told her that he wouldn't want to bring a child into a world like this. The two of them were only 17 they were still young.

Not that Katness would even consider having kids even if she was of appropriate age. One thing she could honestly admit about her and Peeta's relationship was that she had grown to be able to share some of Peeta's feelings. She was happy with him.

"They are doing the normal number of tributes this year. It is strange doing you think? This is the Quarter Quell it seems like any other hunger games." Peeta said looking thoughtful and suspicious as well. Katness nodded her head not even having thought of such a thing before perhaps the real excitement would be in the arena. What will they come up with this year?

Even as Katness tried to convince herself of that there was still a nagging suspicion that there was more to it. What exactly was the Capital up to? Katness knew after her and Peeta's stunt with the barriers and the visit from President Snow she was convinced he was out to get her but then things had gone ominously well after Peeta's proposal. To well. Snow must have a different scheme up his sleeve and Katness had no choice but to wait and find out what it was.

* * *

Debra and Gale had been introduced to their stylists the next day and had no idea what they were in for. Only that they should do exactly what they are told and do not complain which were words Peeta had reused from Haymitch when he and Katness were the fresh new tributes. Effie had gotten everyone up that morning on time and Katness as well as Peeta had to stand waiting by the chariot as their tributes walked out. Cinna never failed to impress with his designs and Katness found herself a bit envious that she couldn't wear such garb. She could ask Cinna to make her such a thing but when would she EVER wear it?

Debra wore a coal colored gown that appeared to be tattered and burned but the delicate placing of red, white, and yellow jewels at the edges of the dress brought the outfit all together. Cinna was sure to keep the outfit girlish but still somewhat intimidating. Gale stood beside her in a suit that was a perfect match to Debra's own but his suit had an upturned collar making him appear villainous in some way. The two mounted the chariot while Peeta advised them to appear charming after their words of wisdom Peeta, Katness, Cinna, and Portia moved to their places on the stands as mentors and stylist.

As soon as Katness was settled between Peeta and Brutus, District 1 and 2 have already left the opening. The two tributes on the chariot of 1 were indifferent as well as 2 three and four as the numbers grew larger the tributes appeared to be more and more nervous and anxious. Katness paid little attention waiting for the last two chariots to arrive with her eyes lifted towards the screen.

When Barret and Clara's chariot arrived they both were dressed as nymphs of some kind, she knew they dealt with agriculture but nymphs hardly seemed related to such a thing. None the less they looked lovely clad in white flowers with a few brown sticks added into the outfit. Barret was standing partially in front of his sister affectively shielding the majority of her from the cameras. Being determined though the camera managed to get a good close up her face and with a pained realization Katness realized the girl looked similar to Rue.

Almond shaped eyes, thick lashes, chocolate colored skin, a round face with high cheekbones but dotted with freckles, and the thick hair in tight little ringlets. Of course Clara must be around 16 years old though but Katness was sure Rue might have resembled this girl if she had made it to such an age. Clara appeared panicked when she seen her face on the wide screens and hid her face into her sibling's back effectively obscuring herself the camera flashed to Barret who kept his gaze trained ahead.

"This is Rue all over again." Peeta murmured.

"No. Rue was braver than her." Katness said finding herself disappointed in the girl she knew nothing about.

"Don't count her yet. She may surprise you in the Arena." Finnick said to Katness with a hearty laugh and focused back on the screens when District 12 arrived. Debra and Gale giving awkward waves but people of course loved the outfits Cinna and Portia had made for them. The ceremony ended with Snow's official welcome.

* * *

Marco Scavers scored a 10.

The Asian girl from District 2 scored an 11 and her name was Heal.

A boy from District 4 scored an 11 as well as a girl their names for Fin and Jamaica.

Barret scored a 10.

Clara scored a 6 which was better than Katness had expected.

Debra scored a 3.

Gale scored a 5.

All of the other tributes scored immensely high compared to previous years which made Katness feel dread forming inside of herself. This was no normal Quarter Quell. The Capitol had deliberately chosen these tributes because of their skills. District 12 didn't stand a chance this year.

"Don't give up hope yet Katness." Peeta whispered glancing over at Debra and Gale who were trembling from the simple numbers on the screen. Katness felt horrible for them but all she could do was pray that none of these trained murderers get their hands on them.

"You two have to depend on your wits." Katness whispered before she stood to her feet and left the room leaving Peeta to try and make the two of them feel better about their scores and how they can use it to their advantage. But it was clear from their reactions though they did not purposefully get such low score as a tactic.

* * *

"You are small so you should try and be as cute as you can act the part to appeal to the . . . motherly side of the potential sponsors." Peeta suggested to Debra who nodded her head nervously. She had stage fright and Peeta was doing his best to help her get over it but there was only so much he could do for the girl. Gale on the other hand was as stiff as stiff could get which made Katness decide that he should just stick with it because there would be no way of cracking his shell in time for the interviews.

By the time the two were whisked away to be prepared for the interview Katness and Peeta left to get their seats. Finnick was there already along with Chaff who was already making quick work of a bottle of whisky he managed to sneak in.

Caesar Flickerman opened the show with the usual stunts, greetings and jokes. He surprised a few that day when he made a personal greeting to the mentors of this year's tributes. After that bit the Interviews began.

Shine from District 1 was bubbly and exuberant with her responses to Caesaer's questioning. She was a little too excited with her bouncing up and down on the stage.

Marco proved to be extremely strange but also handsome with his platinum hair slicked back. His responses were in a raspy voice and at one point he creepily glanced over his shoulder at Clara who in turn shifted towards her brother.

Heal strutted towards Caesar appearing very confident with her chin held high and her eyes trained on her mentor as she responded to every question in a clipped tone.

Katness stopped paying attention at some point but roused out of it when Clara stumbled her way towards Caesar. Her normally curled hair laid straight and her hands were folded in front of herself and her gaze was meekly lowered towards her feet.

"Ah how does it make you feel to know that you and your brother were both called for this year's Quarter Quell?" he asked softly.

". . .It isn't fair." Was all she said before refusing to answer any more questions despite Caesar's friendly coaxing.

Barret was a different story he acted very cocky he spoke big and talked down to his opponents with little care. "That 10 must have gotten to his head." Katness muttered softly to Peeta who had a completely different view on what Barret was doing.

"Is that so? Do you think they will give you any trouble at all?" Caesar asked playfully.

"Not at all I already have this victory in the palm of my hand." He snorted.

Peeta shook his head and looked over to his fiancé and soon to be wife. "No Katness. What would you do if Prim was one of those tributes out there with you?" he whispered seriously to Katness.

"I would draw all attention off of her and onto . . . oh." Katness whispered with dawning realization. Barret was painting a giant target onto himself in order to keep all attention off of his little sister. Katness felt a spark go through her at that moment and was convinced that she would have been friends with this young man if they had been born in the same District. He was risking his life as Katness would for a sibling.

Debra was a mess during her interview and to Katness's horror the poor girl peed herself in front of thousands. Chaff had a huge laugh as well as Finnick while Katness covered her face and groaned. Debra had busted into tears and the interviews were postponed while they cleaned the stage and Peeta had excused himself to go tend to the emotional girl.

Gale had done marvelously in comparison though when they resumed but it was too late to fix the new image smacked on District 12.

* * *

I hope you all have enjoyed it so far. The next chapters will not have as many time skips and the POVs will change every so often.

R&R but no flames please.


End file.
